1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to power tools. More particular, the present invention pertains to a battery powered circular saw.
2. Discussion
It is now well known to power various tools with rechargeable batteries. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,194 discloses a cordless power tool having a removable battery pack. In the embodiment illustrated, the cordless power tool is a shrub and hedge trimmer powered by a battery pack removably attached to a motor housing. Advantageously over corded tools, such battery powered tools are not limited to use where a power cord can reach an electrical outlet. Moreover, such battery powered tools do not have cords which may inconvenience tool operation or which may be inadvertently severed during tool use.
To a more limited extent, it has been heretofore proposed to power a circular saw with a rechargeable battery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,849 discloses a portable electric circular saw which operates on a rechargeable battery. The disclosed tool includes a rechargeable battery removably insertable into a laterally extending battery chamber. U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,849 fails to disclose any mechanism for locking the base relative to the housing at a desired depth of cut.
While prior efforts to power a circular saw with a removable battery may have attained limited success, they have all been associated with disadvantages. For example, packaging restrictions are significant due to the size of rechargeable batteries required for powering a circular saw. In this regard, incorporation of commercially desirable features such as a readily accessible locking mechanism for locking an adjustable base or shoe relative to a housing for establishing a desired depth of cut has been curtailed in prior known arrangements. Many circular saws have a depth of cut lever located at the rear of the saw, directly adjacent to the blade guard, between the guard and the handle in the top view. Easy access to this area when releasing or locking the lever can be difficult. Some corded saws have moved this control to a more convenient location at the left rear side of the saw so that it is between the user and the saw's handle. On known cordless circular saws, the location of the battery restricts access and ability to use this area.
It is also desirable to further ergonomically improve battery powered circular saws.